Joseph Alucard
"Hahaha, you commoners are very funny when it comes to businesses like killing everyone you see and killing everyone they loved. Including that one particular person you murdered in front of me and for that... I w i l l s h o w y o u h o w t h i n g s g o t o u t o f h a n d w h e n i f i g h t." '' -Joseph slowly transforming himself into a shadowy and dark figure while Platinum turns herself into weapons and empowering Grazzel and Gilleford to become ancient equipment'' (Genocide Route, Dialogue and Encounter) Description Joseph Alucard is a 30 years old vampire aristocrat who wears an old fashioned gentleman's suit, a dramatic black and red robe and a pair of glasses, though he looks like a scary man, he's kind and honest at heart and doesn't attack anyone unless it's necessary. He is ruthless, cunning, thuggish, insane, and cruel when fighting but when talking to him, he seems like a gentleman who merely wants to have a chat and a cup of tea during 2:00 PM hours. He has two wolf familiars named Grazzel and Gilleford, he uses them in battle by simply commanding them or he uses them manually. Joseph is a natural assassin and killer, adapting new weapons within 30 or 20 minutes but his job is just usually chat and bargain with some of Snowdin and Hotlands' shops as he is quite a helper to those in need. He uses ice and wind magic to change the tides of battle, further more he uses shapeshifting but instead of shapeshifting himself, he can shapeshift living or non-living organisms but if someone has a clothing or armor that fully covers them, he can't make him or her shapeshift without a piece of his or her body to see, and very fast enemies would easily run away from Joseph's line of sight. History During the War of the Humans and Monsters, the head of the Alucard clan declared defect against the monsters because of the disadvatage they have in the War. Within a fort night, they slaughtered most of the reinforcements that were coming to the battlefield, a member of the Alucard clan who lead the assault felt guilty and dirty because of what they've done. When they returned back to their base, he secretly and silently killed all the members but one whom he loved and cared for since he was a child. After killing them, they retreated and vanished without a trace. After a long long time, some monsters saw strange monsters that looked like the members of the Alucard clan but they thought they were myth and extinct centuries ago but little did they know, they were the descendants of the most skillful assassin ever known in the Alucard clan's sacred history. Joseph and his younger sister, Platinum, looked at the monsters as they get scared and nervous because of Joseph's looks. Platinum talked to the people that they are just normal monsters who moved from Hotlands to Snowdin, the people sighed in relief a little but they were still afraid at the look of Joseph's face. After the little mistake, they went to take the secret cache the Alucard hidden in Snowdin and bought a magical house that only appears during 6:00 PM to 12:00 PM. With the cache, they established a bakery business near the Library so they could have a better life but he still remembers what his ancestors did to keep their young generations safe by teaching them all that fighting and assasination techniques that the Alucard clan knows. But before he built the restaurant, he gradually said sorry to everyone because of his scary look and said that this is who i am and what i do not want to see others. After a couple of heartfelting speech, the monsters welcomed him and his sister to Snowdin with joy. And so, they life of a growing business aristocrat begins with his sister. Journal of the Dark Assassin Journal Entry #1: Okay, first for introduction, i am Joseph Alucard, a 10 years old vampire who's training to be the best of the best of all! i am also training myself to have manners in the future for the monsters if i ever get to talk to one, they might get scared to my smile but i'm sure they'll understand that i want a friend, i wish i had company that's always nice to me, a friend so i can never be lonely, a friend that loves me, even though i'm dangerous. I hate getting lonely..... Journal Entry #24: I think i brutally and savagely killed several kids... Why did i do that? My parents are getting worried and nervous about my recent actions, is this what they called "Bloodlust"? Will it control me, make me destroy everything? I hope not, i wish i could able to resist the urge of drinking blood but i noticed something, as i drink blood, i feel that i can manipulate its very property, its very liquid form, and turn it into something dangerous... My mother is calling, Joseph Alucard AKA The Phantom Assassin, ending entry. Journal Entry #36: Thirty-sixth entry, i am 15 years old, and my training is complete, now my parents wants me to create new types of techniques and magic so i can pass them to my future children for protection, i only pray that all will be okay, one of the monsters seem to have found my father eating an anthromorphic rabbit, if there's a search party we need to hide or if they spot us, kill them on sight. Journal Entry #54: What a joyful day! For i have a little sister! oh she's so cute, and she seems to be a strong one, i just hope that mother and father wouldn't be so harsh to the little one. Though, i hate hiding in the shadows, i want to see the world, and i want my sister to see the world too, maybe soon, all will become clear. Journal #74:I don't know what to say, my little sister surpassed all of the most excruciating and painful training in the entire clan that could take decades to master! She completed her training at such a very young age, and i'm glad for it since now i can rest easy knowing that my little sister won't have to endure the hardships and pain of the training that has passed onto many generations. Journal #100:No! No! No! what have i done... I killed my own parents in front of my sister in her 13th birthday! Now, i erased my sister's memories of it, i've made a grave for my parents, and i musn't let that cursed bloodlust control me again, for my sister's shake... Now i have to make a fake explaination, i know that i don't like lying but it's better than the alternative... This is the sequel of the history of Joseph Alucard before the events of going to the outside world of the Underground. Affiliations Family John Alucard (Deceased Father) Maria Alucard (Deceased Mother) Platinum Alucard (Younger Sister) Friends Dark - kinda a pretty decent being, but seems a little lazy with his words and cocky between his sentences. Emily - A good child, it makes him happy because the generation of the young people seems to be as always, nice. Vivienne Enchante - A gentlewoman that he likes, not that he loves her but he loves that atleast someone in the Underground of Hotlands has goodness in their hearts, and a has manners. Akarish-Dinok - Joseph Alucard admires his nature and his manners, he is very kind with his fellow undead dragon friend and is always be there when Akarish is in danger. Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:1000 AT:15 DF:10 (Blood Minions) HP:500 AT:20 DF:10 (Genocide Route / The King Slayer) HP:4000 AT:65 DF:45 Equipment Blood of the Night - he can use his very own blood to attack and make weapons out of it, since he can shapeshift, he can also shapeshift his very own blood into weapons such as blades, daggers, etc. He can also use his own blood as a shield and create his very own blood minions. Grazzel - A wolf familiar created by Joseph through alchemical and magical research. He has a strong AT power but has poor DF power which Joseph uses Grazzel as more of a range type weapon. Gilleford - A wolf cub familiar created by Joseph through alchemical and magical research. He has a strong DF power but has a poor AT power which Joseph uses Gilleford to form a barrier or a shield. Platinum / King Slayer armor - The siblings share a common family relationship, including turning one into a weapon and armor. Because Platinum has too much magical energies flowing within her very veins, the shapeshift that she will take form will be magical. Platinum's shapeshift form consits of a large yet slim shuriken blade that can split into halves making it turn into swords, it floats near him, he has small magical moon glaives that's made out of his wolf familiar, Grazzel. His armor is similar to his ancestor's armor during the great war between Humans and Monsters, though with a bit of a futuristic touch, this is made out of the wolf familiar name Gilleford. Note that his weapons are imbued with light element as such Platinum's magic contains high light magical powers, making the weapons have a passive enchantment when Joseph uses these weapons. Acts Talk, Give, Tea time Quotes "Good evening young fellow, i am Joseph Alucard of the Alucard clan, how may i help you?" Encounter "You cannot run from your own mistakes, as the ghost of the living dead will hunt your soul." Encounter "How could this end badly..." Defeated "Ugh, Platinum, forgive me..." Death "Huh? Why i am a gentleman even though i look like a detective..." +1 "Why do i love tea? Because it has that sensation of peace and harmony." +2 "I would love to join the Royal Guards but i don't have time to idle around and patrol boring stuff, i am an aristocrat and i have a business to take care of." +3 "Why thank you, glad the young generations are on the path of good." Give "Tea time?! Oh goody! Come along little fellow, it's tea time!" time "Is that all? I've expected more..." +1 "I'm sorry, but i have no choice but to unleash my inner heart!" +2 Flavor Texts Joseph takes off his glasses then bows ''Route ''The Ghost of the Living Dead has come to steal your soul ''Route ''Joseph makes a hard stomp on the ground, making the dust spread all over him then he vanished ''Defeated ''The Descendant of the once noble clan have been devoured by its own shadow ''Death ''You ask him about what is he ''+1 ''You ask him why does he love tea +2 ''You ask him why didn't he joined the Royal Guard ''+3 ''Joseph accepted your heartwarming gift ''Give ''Joseph changes his familiars into a tea set and a table ''time Joseph grins a little as he got hit +1 ''Joseph's eyes turns feral and his familiars turns into multiple assassin knives ''+2 Battle Joseph's attack system are random as you can see or hear. You have to be always alert on his attacks but do not worry, his attacks are very slow when in Pacifist Route but when it comes to Neutral and Genocide, you have to be alert as possible in order dodge and counterattack him. As he can shapeshift his familiars to different types of weapons, it is clear that he may attack like Undyne or Doggo but it is depending on the attack he will strike on you and the weapon he has. But bear in mind that his weakness is speed because he needs a line of sight in order to attack you, if he does not have you in his sight you still need to be cautious about his ice and wind magic. Theme (Pacifist/Neutral) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2BxEQgKYVqw (Genocide) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bG6K1SjIRrE Abilities & Powers Coup De Grace As an assassin, he specializes in killing enemies with ease, he can cause critical strikes by searching their soft or weak spots, when found he will create a plan to distract his enemy, while distracted, he can proceed to attack his enemy's weak spot, creating a critical strike or a "last breath" for his enemy. Shadow Manipulation As a vampire, he can become one or manipulate the very shadows, he uses this to make clones of himself, delivering fake attacks and making his enemies receive true and fatal blows to his enemies. He mainly uses this in combat and in personal investigation, he also uses this to make quick ambushes and quick escapes to confuse his enemies and those who chases him. Blink A semi-short distance teleportation, it is used for quick escapes and major fights, his blink is able to turn the tides of battle as he uses the shadows and his magic to his advantage, being able to make major wounds and injuries when Joseph goes crazy and triggered. Immortality He is not literally immortal, but he don't age a lot because him being a vampire and since vampires can live for thousands and thousands of years. But he can still be killed by normal vampiric weapons, but he might be lot harder to kill than a regular vampire. Regeneration One of a vampire's natural abilities, self healing. He can regenerate his own limbs and can repair his broken bones in a matter of seconds without any effort. Enhanced Senses A natural instincts of a vampire is doubled, making this an advantage to those who are already vampires for a long time. But he uses this to enchance his sight and hearing, as an former assassin in training, it is crucial to an assassin to become alert as possible as danger may appear in every corner. The senses are tripled when night time approaches, but this were a certain bloodlust would appear but Joseph can handle it pretty quickly by draining his own blood. Hypnotism As a vampire, he can naturally hypnotise anyone who are weak minded, he uses this to lure in victims so he can feast on their blood or casually hypnotise a troublemaker and sends him on his mary way. He ain't used to feeding on others but he must endure it because of his vampiric lineage. Shapeshifting He can shapeshift living and non living organisms into weapons and armor but like all, he does have a limit to where he has enough weapons or armor. He mainly uses his familiars to attack and make them shapeshift into different kinds of weapons. You have to be very careful on the familiars position and attack as it maybe sometimes random and not in pattern. Blood Manipulation He uses Blood Manipulation to create and change his very own blood to become very dangerous weapons, he turn his own blood into blades and can use his very own blood to shield himself from his enemies, in addition, he can create his own minions by using his very own blood. It can also be made as a blood blizzard with Wind Manipulation Wind Manipulation Joseph uses wind in order to counter the attack back to his enemies and gain an advantage by clearing out visibility as he can use his very own blood to make a blood blizzard, blinding you due to countless of blood, Instead of sight, you must use your hearing in order to find and attack him from your current position. Gallery Alternate Joseph Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Created by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Joseph Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Normal form created by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Joseph Alucard.jpg|Drawing made by the Seventh Soul Trivia His blood minions are like blood skeletons and zombies, as such the mythical tradition of ancient vampires to have minions of the dead. Joseph is about 6'0 feet tall. He was inspired by Rachel Alucard, Kazuma, and Iron Tager from BlazBlue and Braz D. Blood from Blood Lad Joseph likes all the tea drinks. The restaurant's name is "Monster's Creativity" As a former assassin-in-training and now an expert at it, he can sometimes go crazy when the battle is taking too long. Joseph has glasses but he doesn't wears it on snowy places. Their mother is a witch while their father is an assassin. Joseph likes to create poetry and reading books. While he's a four eyes, his vision is 100% clear, if he uses his glasses his vision is doubled. Like any other smartass gentleman, Joseph likes both chemistry and science. Joseph is a little bit of a masochist. For unknown reasons, Joseph enjoys eating both good and very very VERY bad food. Credits Thank you TheSecondEdgeOftheBlade for making the sprites! Thank you PixelOnYoutube for helping with grammar in the "Journal of the Dark Assassin"! Thank you The Seventh Soul for making the Joseph Alucard drawing!Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Category:Jedha,The Savior of the demons Category:Undead